


Bar

by Darling_Dixon08



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 10:44:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19972765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darling_Dixon08/pseuds/Darling_Dixon08
Summary: Sonny is off duty at a bar but steps in to stop a bad situation from getting worse.





	Bar

You and your friend are drinking at the bar together. You've both had a long week at work in the city and just want to have a few drinks and have a good time. You take your first shot followed by a chaser of vodka soda and the two of you start to have a conversation. A few minutes later, you're being pushed at the bar by guys trying to get a round of their own. "Excuse you" you roll your eyes as you step closer to your friend to give them more room.

"Sorry baby, we're just tryna keep our buzz goin" he mumbles back to you.

You smile back at him, noticing how cute he is "whatcha drinking?"

"What are you drinkin?" He returns the question with a raised eyebrow.

You chuckle and answer "vodka soda"

He orders you and himself a drink and the two of you cheers to the first sip "I'm James." He pushes his hand towards you.

"Y/N." You shake it "What brings you guys out tonight?" You ask him, making conversation.

He shrugs and answers "just my birthday, you know how it is!"

Before you can say anything back, one of his loud friends yells out over the music "COME ON JAMES! Hit it or quit it!"

James looks over his shoulder but then back to you with a sorry smile and apologizes "sorry, they're assholes."

You wave your hand like it's no big deal and return to talking to him. The two of you finish your drinks while talking and really enjoyed your time. "Do you wanna dance?" He asks, gesturing towards where everyone is dancing.

"Sure" You answer happily. After getting one more drink each, he leads the two of you to the dance floor and you start dancing together. After the song changes, he gets closer to you. He wraps both hands on your waist and you cautiously let him. You look for your friend, wanting to make eye contact so she knows to get you out of there if she needs too. You spot her at the other end of the bar sticking her tongue down some guys throat. You roll your eyes and just keep calm and continue dancing. Eventually, he starts to move his hands further down your waist towards your ass. You move them back twice before he comes more forcefully and literally grabs your ass "uhm, excuse me?" You try to shout over the music to him while trying to get his grip off of you.

"Come on baby, let's have a little fun." You hear him murmur back, trying to feel up under your skirt and suck your neck at the same time.

You keep trying to fight him off, scared with what's actually happening. Luckily his hands are torn off of you and you manage to turn and see James fall to the floor, covering his face "what the fuck!" He yells out loud enough for everyone close by to hear.

With many eyes watching, the man who punched him returns "no means no, and you better get you and your asshole friends out of here before I arrest you for assault." 

"Fuck, fine! No problem!" He quickly stands up and moves away from where the crowd had formed.

The man then turns to you and walks closer to say something. You bow your head out of embarrassment as you listen "are you okay?"

You nod, sheepishly responding "yes, thank you" trying to hide how freaked out you are.

"Wanna get some air?" He asks, gesturing towards the side door.

You nod and he helps guide you out the door. Once there, you take a seat on a step and exhale loudly, really letting what happened sink in. After a few minutes, you look up and still see him standing there looking at you. You say to him "thank you."

He shrugs and smiles "no need to thank me, just doing my job."

You chuckle and joke "what, you cop?"

"Actually, I am." He pushes his jacket to the side to show me the badge clipped to his belt.

"Oh." Is all you manage to say, not expecting him to really be a cop.

He moves a bit to take a seat next to you "I'm a detective for the special victims unit. A friend and I are off duty tonight. But uhh, I overheard some of those assholes making a bet with that guy. I did my best to keep an eye on you, guys can be real assholes."

"Of course" you snort, realizing just how terrible this week really turned out to be.

"Did he touch you? Would you like to press charges?" He asks you next.

You look at him but answer honestly "no, he didn't touch me. I'm alright, thank you for keeping an eye out for me. That was really sweet detective ..." you trail off, not sure what to call him.

"Oh, just call me Sonny. Hi." He smiles to you.

"Thanks Sonny, I'm Y/N." You tell him your name back.

The cold nights air finally hits you and a shiver runs down your spine. "Here, why don't you put this on?" He says as he starts to take off his suit jacket.

"Oh, no" you kindly decline "I'm alright, really. I guess I should go back inside, just can't really find it in me to move yet" You tell him.

"Please, you're freezing." He insists, putting it around your arms "besides, I'd like to get to know you a bit more." He puts that smile back on his face, only this time it's lopsided as he looks at your with his held titled. You squint your eyes back at him and he admits "I was kinda watching you since you got here. Wanted to talk to you the whole night."

You toothlessly smile back and say "then why didn't you?"

He shrugs "I was about to when I let some scrubs push their way over to you and beat me to it."

You laugh a little and nod, wishing he would've just talked to you from the start. Instead of saying that though, you push what happened out of your mind and say "I'd like to talk some more too, Sonny."


End file.
